The Irregular at Magic High School The Movie: The Girl Who Summons the Stars
The film, titled Gekijouban Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Hoshi o Yobu Shoujo (The Irregular at Magic High School The Movie: The Girl Who Summons the Stars), was a completely new work with an original new story written by light novel author Tsutomu Satou. This movie series produced by 8bit Studio and producers was Studio Mausu. The movie premiered on June 17th, 2017, and was released on Blu-ray & DVD on January 24th, 2018. The official website for the film streamed a fourth trailer for the anime on May 31st, 2017. The video previews the theme song "Speed Star" by the duo GARNiDELiA Synopsis In the story, the seasons have changed and it will soon be the second spring. Tatsuya and Miyuki have finished their first year at first magic high school and are on their spring break. The two go to Shizuku's villa on the Ogasawara Island archipelago. After only a small moment of peace, a lone young woman named Kokoa appears before them. She has abandoned the Naval base and she tells Tatsuya her one wish. PV & Cast 'Cast' ;Shiba Tatsuya :Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura :The main protagonist and 1st year student at the Magic University Affiliated First High. The story is centered around Tatsuya and his life at school. He is a Course 2 student of First High School, commonly known as "Weeds", for they are reserves and are poorly lacking in practical magic application skills. ;Shiba Miyuki :Voiced by: Saori Hayami :Little sister to the main protagonist Shiba Tatsuya. Unlike Tatsuya, Miyuki is a Course 1 student of First High School and is highly admired by her peers. Though due to her brother complex, this often leads to small disruptions in the schools "unspoken law"; Course 1 and Course 2 students should never mingle. ;Chiba Erika :Voiced by: Yumi Uchiyama :Daughter of the Chiba Family, of the Hundred Families. She is Tatsuya's classmate and friend throughout their high school journey. She is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Shibata Mizuki :Voiced by: Satomi Satō :Shibata Mizuki is also a friend of Tatsuya's, but has uncommonly extra sensory eyes that can detect other magicians' auras or Psion signatures. She is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Saijou Leonhard :Voiced by: Takuma Terashima :Saijou Leonhard, or commonly known as Leo is a very impulsive and hot-blooded person who is easily provoked. He is one of the few male friends that Tatsuya has and a great companion. He is a Course 2 student of First High School. ;Yoshida Mikihiko :Voiced by: Atsushi Tamaru :Yoshida Mikihiko is a user of the Ancient Magic, the first generation of magic that was used. He is introduced later in the series, as a childhood friend of Erika. Mikihiko is a very quiet student, but also the heir to his family's magic. It is hinted that he is more than he seems at times. ;Watatsumi Kokoa :Voiced by: Konomi Kohara :Kokoa is a deserter from the National Defense Navy's base, and who ends up in Miyuki's care. Her appearance is that of a very young woman, but her true character is shrouded in mystery. Reception * The film opened on June 17th and sold about 107,000 tickets during its opening weekend to earn about 163 million yen (about US$1.47 million) and debut #5 at the Japanese box office. The film surpassed 400 million yen (about US$3.53 million) by July 4.Anime News Network Article - Irregular at magic high school Film Tops 500 Million Yen * During Dengeki Bunko Autumn Festival 2017, release date for Blu-ray Disc (BD) and DVD was announced to be 24th January 2018. Trivia * The second poster of the second key visual appeared in one of the episodes of the second season of Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata as a poster in Tomoya Aki's room. * The website also announced that people who attend theatrical screenings of the film during 1st, 3rd and 5th weeks will receive an original novel titled Bishōjo Mahō Senshi Plasma Lina, IF and Continuation Reminiscence Arc - Frozen Island. Media Gallery Promotional Video PV 1 = |-| PV 2 = |-| PV 3= |-| PV 4= External Links Japanese Animes Website: www.mahouka.jp Anime News Network Article:http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news.... References Category:Releases Category:Anime Category:The Girl Who Summons the Stars